1. Field
The following description relates to a language processing method and apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A language model refers to a model to calculate a probability that a subsequent word follows in a given sentence based on preceding words. The language model calculates a probability that a sentence actually exists to determine whether the sentence is grammatically or semantically suitable.
The language model may be applied to various fields, such as, for example, voice or speech recognition, question answering (QA), natural language processing, predictive texts, and translation or interpretation. In an open-vocabulary environment, an out-of-vocabulary (OOV), which is a term or a word that is not included in typical or established vocabularies with training data may need to be processed. To process such an OOV, a structural change is inevitable for the language model. In such a case, maintaining a previous structure of the language model may not be easy or possible and a size of the language model may increase. In such an open-vocabulary environment where the number of words to be processed in an application domain is great or a new word is frequently coined, developing a language model that may be effectively applied is desired.